A Knight's Light
by Jariye
Summary: The mission, to capture Luxanna Crownguard. The problem? Talon falls in love with her. The other problem? Lux is the fiance to prince Jarvan IV, whose marriage is set months in advance. What will Talon choose, the fate of Noxus or his unrequited love, and more importantly, will Lux choose her people or fall for a love destined for failure? This is their story of an unlikely romance
1. Never Let Go

Chapter 1: Forbidden Love

There is where Talon had found her, gazing upwards towards the moon and the stars. The moon's powerful glow seemed to glisten off her silky pale skin, gleaming through her long golden hair which was pulled back in a nice tight bun on the top. Peeking through a few strands of her hair was the same vibrant blue eyes which had captivated him, eyes which sparkled far brighter than the twinkling stars above her head. Drooping behind her was her long white dress with eloquent faded turquoise colored flower patterns coursing through the dress as if painted with water color upon an empty white canvas.

Before long she looked away from the sky, beginning to gracefully dance upon the cobble railing of the stone bridge. Luxanne had not noticed his presence just yet, merrily swaying back and forth to the reverberating tune of the thunderous water crashing below upon the stone pillar archways of the bridge. The soothing splashes were merely an accompaniment chorus to the tempo she had set, harmoniously synchronizing to a tune only she could hear, a melody which befell to deaf ears to all. Most importantly, deaf to even his own ears.

He began to slowly inch his way forward, careful as to not give away his presence, but it took only a matter of moments before the woman had stopped dead in her tracks. Briefly, their eyes had intertwined together. His stomach began to feel fluttery, his mind blind by a hazy feeling as he desperately yearned to lunge forward, but his legs were unable to move an inch further. He became lost within the gleam of her eyes. Eyes so blue he felt he was drowning in them like a shipwrecked sailor at sea.

She quickly became bright red, cheeks flushed hot pink from embarrassment as she had finally realized someone was watching her. There was a brief moment of hesitation, a flicker of weakness readying to cave in. Then she relaxed, taking in a deep breath before flashing him a bright smile as she continued to sway back and forth again. It was only a brief smile, but it was more than enough to make his heart beat faster than ever.

Unable to stand still any longer, his legs managed to carry him forward, bringing him right below where she was standing. She merely ignored him, not because she was mad but because she particularly didn't care that he had come. He knew she wanted to be alone, knew that him coming here was a mistake all on its own, but for her he could no longer stand still in blissful ignorance. For a long time, he played the role of a coward and a fool, but today he would cast aside the mantle he himself bore.

He began to extend out a hand, then he caught himself in his tracks. Did he really know anything about her? Up until now he believed her to be predictable, an open book that he could understand little by little with each flip of the page. Now he could only wonder how little he had known about her, wonder if he had mattered so little for her to build a wall around the two. Was he not good enough for her to tell him, or was she so lost in the darkness she was unable to see who to go to? Is his presence today a welcomed one, or one riddled with annoyance?

His mind swam with an endless sea of questions, questions that begged many answers, answers that he may never receive yet right now every thought of his seemed to vanish. He had not notice the princess had stopped her symphony, looking down to where he stood. She had slowly extended out her small, delicate hands for him to grab onto, letting out another smile, one so bright it was blinding him with her beauty. It felt like his heart was being impaled by daggers, racing faster and faster, and all he could do was blink and stare in her beauty.

His heart became like fireworks exploding in every direction, a bright colored explosion that filled his dark heart with the colors of love. So much so that he had finally grabbed onto her hand, climbing up on top of the cobble railing of the bridge, never letting go as he stared into her kind eyes, taking in every inch of her beauty. For a moment the two didn't look away. It was only when Lux had looked to her side did he do the same, and there it was when he figured out what she had been looking at earlier.

In the distance sat the empire, a monolithic nation that had neutralized all its opposition. Above the highest tower the moon peaked through, casting a glow all through the kingdom and onto the forests and mountains which encompassed it. Never did it cease its expansion, waging war in the name of the empire. To the commoners it offered a place of safety and peace, but to the princess he couldn't begin to imagine what it felt like. To her it was more of a web of lies, each string being spun and weaved together, and she was entangled in it, and they wouldn't let go once she was trapped inside.

"Why did you come?" Lux had finally said, eyes still looking towards her homeland.

"I have decided, after so long my mind is now clear," he began to say, his voice quiet and rigid.

"Talon," her voice was soft and kind, yet weak as if suffocating from pain, "I don't think you really understand. Don't throw away your peaceful life for this."

Talon let go of her hand and cusped them around her small, rosy red cheeks, bringing her to meet his eyes. He slowly caressed her cheeks, taking in every inch of her face.

He never looked away, firmly holding eye contact with her. What he was doing could wreak havoc upon an entire kingdom, ruining decades of peace treaties and possibly create a war among nations. What he was doing may make him the most wanted man alive, left to live a lonely life in exile and on the run. What she was asking was for him to avoid all of this to live peacefully, but she was the one who didn't understand. Even he was blinded until recently, for the only means to his peace was her by his side.

"Luxanne," he began to say, "the most painful life I could live is one without you in it. We can find a way through this, together."

"I'm a princess Talon," she said, fighting back the tears in her eyes, "Do you know why there are no princes and princesses in chess Talon? Because we are not like the knights who dedicate their lives for the king and queen. Nor are we the bishop who unites the common people under the same ideology to keep the kingdom unified for the royal family. And most certainly we are not the rooks, strong towers of stability and security for royalty to scheme behind while avoiding conflict and death. No, we are like commoners in a game of chess, mere pawns to aid the king and queen for their financial gain and expansion, using our status to further expand the empire in the name of the king."

"Pawns are born without a destiny, without a path carved for them," he said, "they are the ones who choose their own destiny. So instead of being a bird behind a cage, spread your wings and fly on the path you want."

"I can't," she replied, her voice growing shaky, "unlike you, my actions affect more than just me, it can affect an entire nation. I don't get a choice on what I want. You just don't understand Talon."

"Tell me one thing then," Talon said, "do you love him."

Her eyes began to widen, tears streaming down and rolling off her cheeks as she had been unable to control her demeanor any longer. He could feel her delicate body shake in his hands, doing his best to hold her tightly to reassure her he was there.

Through the tears, she smiled as she lied, "of course I do Talon." She waited for a moment, trying to calm herself down before continuing, "you really just don't understand Talon."

Seeing the tears had made him sick to his stomach. Why must she endure such a path that brings so much pain, such sorrow. Was there really nothing he could do, anything so he would never have to see her suffer so much? Even if it was not him, couldn't there be happiness to be found elsewhere with someone else other than being tied down by that man. Was there really nothing he could do for her?

The frustration became suffocating, the confusion unbearable. There was so much causing her pain, and no matter how many webs he tried to tear down, she just never seemed free, unable to escape the clutches of the empire that used her like a puppet. Being unable to do anything, this feeling of being powerless, it frustrated him to no ends, so much so he could hardly handle it anymore.

"You're right, I don't understand," he began to say, letting himself drown in his own frustration, "I don't understand why my stomach feels like it is twisting in knots when I see you cry. I don't understand why I feel so jealous when I see you with him, despite knowing you don't love him, despite the charade you try and maintain. I don't understand why the most beautiful thing I have ever seen in this dark world is your radiant smile and why something so simple makes me smile the hardest. But what I don't understand the most is why you won't let me inside of your heart, why are you afraid to love."

"Because," she squeaked out through the tears, "if I let you in I know I will never want to let you go."

She leaned her head in to rest on his chest, letting the warm tears roll down to his plain white t-shirt as she tried to calm herself down. He wrapped his arms around her body, fully embracing her tightly. He could smell the sweet aroma of honey from her, feel the warmth of her delicate body on his. The two merely stood there in the silence together, but it was peaceful and welcoming.

The wind began to pick up, the gentle breeze sweeping through their hair. The forest which encompassed the bridge rustled in excitement, shaking as the wind whistled through the branches. In the silence you could really hear the monstrous power of the water that quickly surged through the archways, tumbling down hundreds of feet below from the waterfall. The fish began to come to life, special night fish that peaked their heads from the water, letting their tendrils of light cast a glow of yellow, blue, and red. Some of the fish had jumped from the water, soaring briefly with the orange lighting fireflies before diving back below.

He began to understand why Luxanne had chosen to run here, despite the lengthy distance she would have to take. The forest was brimming with endless life, as if dancing with the winds. The color all around was magnificent to behold, painting the night sky in beautiful lights. It was breathtaking and relaxing to be around.

"Do you know how hard it has been Talon to tell the man I hate how much I love him, and be unable to tell the man I love that I don't love him at all?" she began to say, head still buried in his chest, breaking the silence and snapping him back to reality, "that for a long time I grew up knowing I would have no choice in love, and how much I desperately tried to push everyone away so I would never have to experience the heart break of a love which would never be. Yet you, you just wouldn't ever leave me alone, even as kids, that no matter how hard I tried not to, I couldn't help but fall in love with you anyways."

Talon didn't respond, unable to think of anything to say. Instead he only listened to every word she said, being extra attentive and cautious as he figured out the best way to answer.

"To save the people you cared about, you sacrificed your own happiness, yet you must first find happiness in yourself and your own life to bring happiness to others," he said, "a man like him is not perfect. Even he falters to corruption and greed, and if we can exploit it, perhaps we can free you of this marriage."

"If not him, then I will be sentenced to another who will take his place," she said, "There is no other out Talon, there is no out."

Talon gently pushed her off his chest, hands firmly on her shoulder. He let them slide down her body, tracing every curve and imperfections of hers with tender care until he grasped her small delicate fingers in his, locking them together. Lux slowly looked down to her hands then back to him, not saying a word.

"I have decided for a long time now, something I was too blind until recently to see," he said.

"Decided what?" she spoke softly.

"That I am not letting go," he answered.

Tears began to pour out of her eyes again, but she let out a small smile as she said, "even in the past and now, no matter how hard I push you away, all I can do is fall all that much more in love with you."

Then she leaned in, brushing her soft, delicate lips on his as they finally embraced each other. Time began to stop, his heart racing faster than ever before. It was long and passionate, their bodies wrapped up closely together as they couldn't let go of each other, no one wanting to break the kiss first. Tonight, their love would bloom, even if it would be the last time their lips locked together. It was on this night they did not hold anything back, that they forgot all about kingdoms, all about marriages, all about royalty and the common people. Tonight, it was only them, and them only.

This is the tale of a forbidden love that should never bloom, a love that the princess Luxanne Crownguard desperately tried to let wilt away. A love that her foolish hero, Talon, would water every day, desperately trying to pick away the weeds to let it bloom once more. This is their story, one riddled with conspiracy of an empire, of the rich and royalty, and a conquest for true love. True love that can be found in the most hidden places, places sometimes even right in front of them. This is their story.

* * *

Author's Note: Hey guys, so I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I would of course appreciate any word of advice and criticism to help me improve and I appreciate all your support along the way!


	2. Den Of Spiders

Author's Note: IMPORTANT IMPORATNT IMPORTANT, PLEASE READ! Hey guys, I know some of you have previously read my story, but please re-read chapter 2 again! I am changing the story's direction, one of which I think will be much more enjoyable to write and more fun for you, the readers, to read as well. Go about halfway in the story for the new content, and everything before the new content is tweaks to make the story flow thematically. Sorry for all the confusion, but I think the change in narrative was necessary, tell me what you all think!

* * *

The streets of Noxus had become masked within shadows, the sun's radiant rays being consumed by the onslaught of dark gray clouds which painted the sky. It did not take long before Talon could hear the thunder echoing in the distance. A loud boom like the banging of drums. Next came the cackling lightning, brightening up the otherwise bleak alleyways of the capitol and offering a momentary gesture of light to radiate his path.

Rain began to downpour, pounding ferociously on his small black umbrella. Despite his best attempts to stay dry, he couldn't help but find himself stepping in the large puddles that began to form along his path, drenching his black leather boots in the water.

A sane person would have kept to the safety of the indoors, taking refuge in their homes or quickly scurrying to a nearby tavern in hopes that the storm would quickly blow over by the time the bartender began to kick them out. A sane person wouldn't be caught outside, not in weather like this, which is why the streets were completely barren savor for him. He was the only fool who was out playing in the rain getting drenched from head to toe.

He didn't mind getting wet all too much, despite quickly growing uncomfortable in his soaked socks and shoes. For the most part, the rain felt soothing and offered a grimace of blissful solitude. Walking the streets of Noxus while it was empty was rather peaceful, much more so than the bustling rumble of the city district during sunny weather that is. It wasn't the weather's fault for his bitter attitude though, no it was the letter he had received this morning.

For ten years he lived in peace, away from the prying eyes of the kingdom. He lived freely without a care in the world. Yet after ten years they had finally called him, finally sought his return. He didn't want a single part of it, had no desire to return to his former life. If it wasn't due to the prestige of the bearer of this message he would have never showed up at all, so now he must dance in the rain to deliver his response.

Quickly the clouds grew heavier and heavier, grey turning to sheer obsidian. The small inkling of light was completely eradicated now, leaving the streets pitch black. He could no longer see his hands in front of his face, or anything for that matter. He was essentially a blind man wandering aimlessly as his eyes began to fail him, becoming futile in guiding him.

However, he had walked down this path for a long time now, for far too long. Every nook and cranny, how many steps and every corner, every turn, he had them all deeply ingrained from memory. Where his eyes proved blind, his other senses were wide awake. First would be to walk fifty steps in the direction he was going. Afterwards, he needed to take twenty steps to the left down into the alleyway, and from there, round the corner on the right and keep heading forward.

Using simply his memory, he traversed through the darkness, extending out his arms in front of him just in case of collision. For the most part, he was accurate on his measurements, making it safely for the most part, aside from tumbling from the trash cans in the alleyway. From where he stood now, he could visibly see his path. He needed inside the castle, which he could see lit up like a beacon. Bright white orbs of light lined every inch of the castle from the inside out, shining the entire parameter for all to see.

All he needed to do now was just walk aimlessly towards it and head inside. The messenger to his letter should be waiting inside for him there.

It had not taken him long before he was standing in front of an enormous metal gate which kept the common people from the royalty. Peaking between the large iron bars you could see a beautifully vibrant garden, flowers which seemingly sparkled thanks to the lights strung around the castle. Standing between him and the gate were two guards clad in dark grey and a sinister purple, standing at attention with spears pointed up to his sudden arrival.

"I request entrance inside," Talon said. Both guards had ignored him however, so he said it again, "I have business inside."

The guard to the left perked up, clearly annoyed by his arrival, "what business could you possibly have here?"

Talon reached inside his pocket and withdrew a small piece of parchment, a letter with the royal seal stamped on it. "I've come to seek audience with an acquaintance of mine."

The one on the right took a step forward, snatching the letter from his hand before sighing, "kid, no one here would waste their valuable time with a street rat like you. Stop wasting our time," the man said before shoving the letter in his face.

"I'm," Talon was quickly interrupted by the sudden jab to the side from the bottom of the spear, his umbrella being knocked to the ground as he was briefly staggered.

The guard eyed him in disgust as he flung three gold coins at him, "scram already."

Talon cursed beneath his breath. The downpour drenched him from head to toe, soaking him completely thanks to the guard knocking his umbrella away. A thousand ways to gut the man raced his mind, knowing full well he could take both in a matter of seconds, but he resisted the desire to. Just because the main entrance wouldn't work doesn't mean he couldn't take the numerous other passages he knew of to make it inside.

Instead of starting a fight, he simply picked up his umbrella, opening it back up as he walked away. He could hear the snickering, hear them say he forgot the money as he walked off, but their mockery did not bother him, no, if all goes well, he wouldn't be wandering the castle much longer to ever see them again anyways.

He took to the path to the right, letting his left hand trace the long, dark obsidian stoned walls that kept him out, taking in every curve and bump along the way. He made sure to count each and every step he took, stopping at a hundred and twenty-five. Here is where the wall had the most gaps he knew, places for him to grab onto to propel himself to the top.

The rain did not treat him kindly, pounding heavily against him while making the wall slick and slippery, giving him little room to really get a good grip on anything. He even had to toss away his good umbrella because it would've been a drag bringing it up with him. Yet despite the setbacks, he managed to make it to the peak, standing at the top of the twenty-five foot wall.

Talon paused for a moment, putting his hands in his pockets as he closed his eyes, staring up as he let the cool rain wash over his face, fully accepting it now. After a moment of standing still, he began to move, slowly and leisurely as he took in his surroundings, familiarizing himself of a kingdom he had not seen in a while.

There were three main sections of Noxus, the rising insurgent nation, with a wall separating each one. The outermost layer being where the poorest dread, made up of mostly the farmers and the homeless. The law held no influence there, leaving the poor to starve or murder for money and food. It was only the farmers they law focused on, not in protection, but because they could extort their hard work for ridiculously low compensation. Many often starved or were beaten by the guards as their crops were pillaged.

Among them were also the witches and chemist, those dabbling in the dark arts and dangerous alchemy. The law did not regulate such sinister magic, rather ignoring it altogether, allowing them to practice and cultivate their uncanny skills. Many of which were often recruited if the talent was present, being used or devious schemes for the military, making the soldiers a scary force to be reckon with.

The middle is where the merchants and artisans made a living. Here the law became much stricter, the marketplace being heavily guarded for this reason to protect the common people from theft and murder, thieves unable to thrive in such an environment here. Poverty did not exist here either, everyone living successful lives. Due to the abundance of wealth and prosperity of the middle class; theater, festivals, and events were all organized and held here, everyone always enjoying the festivities.

In the center of it all was the very place before Talon, the mighty kingdom which domineered over everyone. It was where the royal lived as well as the most honorable warriors the kingdom had. Here is where politics were everything, and more importantly; rank and social status. Everyone inside were always scheming and plotting, desperately fighting for the crown and to win its favor.

The castle was monolithic is size and statute, towering above all else. The exterior was made of obsidian marble which seemingly sparkled next to the artificially created orbs of blue and white lights which lined the castle's walls, simply floating and bouncing like bubbles. In the front section was a beautifully sculpted garden of flowers; roses, lilies, and orchids to name a few. A little pond had been sectioned off as well, lined with white orchids and a swinging chair to sit and relax in.

That was all he was able to see, the castle being too big to see up close unless he were to walk around the entirety of the wall he stood to see it all, opting to spare his legs instead. It was far too big to fully explore, more spacious than it really needed to be, but the royalty loved the room.

Talon stopped strolling, pulling out three golden coins from his pocket as he eyed them in his hands. He was exactly thirty feet away, and twenty-five feet above the guard. From this angle, the guard wouldn't be able to see him as he used the shadows as cover, the heavy rain and winds masking his presence. The guard wouldn't even know what had hit him, and if he was lucky enough the force of impact would feel like a rock was just hurled at his skull.

He threw the coins at the guard before turning around and walking back in the direction he had come from, only coming this way because he was extremely petty and still bitter. A loud 'thud' could be heard as he trailed off, leaving him to feel satisfied with himself, despite knowing how pointless his actions were, but he just had to have the last say in things.

Talon stopped by a long, tall oak tree which was roughly forty feet high, offering him a safe passage off the walls edge. He reached out to grab one of the branches, trying his best not to slide off as he pulled himself on top on the branch to walk across it. It was incredibly thick and sturdy, keeping him stabilized as he moved. He made it through the twigs and branches, jumping from the tree to the window sill, nearly slipping due to the slippery wet stone, but he retained his grip, quickly making his way inside of the stained-glass window.

Inside, he had found himself in a small, cathedral-like room, a place of worship. It was dark and ominous, savor the few candles which flickered and danced among the walls, dimming the room. Large stainless morals were towering the area, each depicting some sort of Noxian hero or king. The fierce rain could be heard ravaging the windows, splattering as it pounded away trying to tear down the walls. Lightning flashed every few minutes, briefly lighting the entire room before turning dim again, the roar of thunder following soon after.

He took out the red ribbon that kept his long brown hair together, letting his hair droop down to his shoulders as he tried ringing out the water. He tied the ribbon around his wrist, so he can properly fix his hair back later. His clothes clung tightly to his body, wet from his venture outside. If the guards did their jobs properly, he could have entered all dry and warm instead. Maybe he could seek refuge in the castle tonight, so his clothes could dry as the storm slowly passes over

After a desperate attempt in drying off, he began to make his way down the row of benches that lined the floor, every step resounding through the vast room as he made his way to the exit.

"Leaving so soon my dear?" a woman's voice echoed, nearly startling him. He had been too pre-occupied with drying himself off to even notice anyone's presence.

It took him a matter of seconds to survey the room, finding where the voice had come from. From the corner of the room, being barely visibly lit from the flickering candle's flame, was a small, young woman staring from the shadows with her large, haunting eyes. He could recognize who that woman was from anywhere.

"The guards found it perplexing that someone like you would call me here," Talon said, making his way over to her, "even threw me pocket change and told me to scram."

"You'll have to excuse my men. What they lack in brains they make up for in muscles," she responded, eyeing him up and down, "it's been a long time since anyone has last seen you. My have you grown since then."

"The letter you sent me," Talon said, skipping the formalities and getting straight to the point of things, "why did you call me."

LeBlanc got up from her seat, a mischevious grin spread wide across her face as she nonchalantly strolled through the long columns of benches, hips swaying back and forth as she walked. Each step echoed off the church's walls, each step casting a shadow which danced within the candle's flickering flames. It was only when she was inches away from his body did she stop. Visibly now did he see those vibrant golden eyes of her, eyes of which were brimming with lust. Not love for him, but love for the meticulous scheme which would unfold.

She brought the curved tip of her long, purple staff around his neck, hurdling him forward. Their lips were centimeters apart, her scent of lilies and orchards overwhelming his nose. Her lips curled in excitement, eyes widening as she began to speak, "the wedding my dear."

"I don't remember promising to marry you," Talon muttered beneath his breath.

"Playing the fool now are we?" she mused to herself, releasing her grip on him as she began to walk away, carrying the staff in both hands behind her back. Then she spun around, her long violet dress spinning with her as she went. Her smile had never vanished, finding amusement in the situation.

"It is rather peculiar isn't it," she said, "when two families have grown up in opposition of each other for years, and suddenly, they decide to propose a marriage among each other."

LeBlanc had been referring to the marriage between Jarvan IV and Luxanna Crownguard, between the Lightshield and Crownguard family. It was all the media could talk about, unable to resist conspiring stories and crafting theories over the situation. In fact, everyone was talking about it, the curiosity and speculation overwhelming and too tempting to just ignore. Something like this was unheard of, an unlikely alliance forged for a reason no one had been able to understand properly themselves.

It started with the first rune wars, when the mighty empire of Demacia was but a mere shadow of what it is today. When the demons came, the great kingdoms of old banded together to keep the darkness at bay, but at a great cost. The world was torn to ruins, empires turned to ash and rubble. In a desperate attempt, the humans created a stronghold, capitalizing Demacia's geographic location to build it at.

The demons were pushed out, restoring the balance and officially ending the first rune wars, except for one demon which remained. The demon which lays dormant in every human heart; greed. The royal family has grown far to powerful, slowly turning the monarch into a full-fledged dictatorship. This led to a rebellion, started by two noble families, the Lightshield and the Crownguard.

When the monarch had fallen, a democracy was established. The two families held five seats each among the council of ten, members who would go on to vote on the kingdom's course of action. The throne, however, must never remain empty, the people always needing a ruler, a figurehead. The two families will propose a worthy heir for the crown, the council getting to elect the next successor. This was how Demacia had functioned after the civil war for centuries, all the way until now.

After months of constant conflict, the families had decided on a marriage between the two people they had previously deemed as worthy heirs, meaning that the successor to the throne will also have the unworthy to the throne. Not only this, but this is also the first time both families will share the throne with one another in some way, via the true successor or the one who is married to the successor. Naturally everyone had presumed they were scheming to something, one of which is in speculation as to the merits and catastrophes of such a wedding.

"Yet you neglect to inform me as to why their marriage has anything to do with why you called me today," Talon's voice was cold, growing impatient and irritated as he yearned for answers.

"There is the annual ball on the night of the harrowing," her voice had become suddenly serious, cold and empty, "the two families will be there."

"Get on with it," he said, not bothering to hide the annoyance in his voice.

Their came a moment of pause, an eerie silence that loomed, and for a brief moment he thought he had seen her devious eyes sway, but only for a moment. She had begun to walk forward, eyes fixated on him and solely him. Every step her dark, purple leather strapped boots let out a soft tap on the obsidian marble floor, her short dress swaying back and forth as she went. Quickly, her soft, nimble hands pushed him down onto one of the benches behind them, holding him in place.

On top of him sat the woman, her thighs firmly around his legs, her black leather garter belts visibly showing running up and down her legs, pulling up her light black pantyhose. She made sure he could not move, staring him down. He did not try to fight back, merely sit in silence as he stared back towards her. Only the small candles lining the wall offered radiance in the darkness of the cathedral, but it was enough to softly light up the woman's face.

Her skin was a fair pale purple, a strange lightning shaped marking lining from the top and bottom of her right eye. Dark maroon hair draped to her shoulders, a few strands dangling in front of her eyes, eyes which were filled with urgency.

"The princess must be captured," she told him.

He blinked, staring blankly at her, "are you trying to wage a war with the entire bloody empire? Right when the families have come together, you think capturing the princess is going to just shake things up in our favor?"

"Talon," she said, placing a cold finger to his lips to hush him, "do you trust me?"

"Even if I trust you," he said, brushing her finger away, "does the council of Noxus approve of the idea?"

LeBlanc reached into her back pocket, withdrawing a small piece of parchment and handing it to him. It was a written documentation of the mission, signed with three signatures. The first was of LeBlanc herself, stamping it with the black rose seal of approval. The black rose was a vital asset for Noxus's prosperity, primarily focusing on stealth operations and gathering Intel. This information was what helped the small nation stand up to the mighty empire, and its figurehead who spearheaded the operation, the leader of the organization was none other than the woman in front of him.

The second one came from Swain, the high general of Noxus. Through his ruthless war tactics and running the kingdom, he has led the nation to prosperity over the years. His word is law, even among the most lawless of alleyways and his beliefs were highly regarded. The third signature was none other than Darius, the hand and second in power to the high general himself. He helped plan strategies and figure out Noxus's next course of action, the two together shaping the politics of this kingdom.

More importantly, this had meant the entire Noxus council was on board with the madness of kidnapping the princess and disrupting the wedding. They would never act out in rashness, never one to let an opportunity slip their grasp either. However, the moment Luxanna disappears, there is no merit for them, not from what he saw. Either the princess disappears and the Lightshields reign in control, or they found out that Noxus is the culprit. The later would mean an annihilation, one they would not come through victorious.

"Why," he found himself asking, yearning for answers.

"Talon," her voice low as she leaned in, her breath warm on his ears as she whispered, "there are many things which must remain hidden in the dark, but what I can shine some light on is this. The Lightshields must rise in power. It is the only way for Noxus to rise."

"H-" she did not let him finish, hushing him with a solemn finger.

"The funny thing about humans," she whispered, "is that some are willing to sacrifice everything for a simple wish."

Talon looked through the documentation one more time, carefully examining the letter and the signatures, but sure enough they were real. The stamps were official as well, ones specially embed with a magic that could not be forged or replicated identically. This was the real thing, which only made the situation far more dangerous. Still, he looked at things calmly, taking things into perspective, wondering how this situation could prove advantageous.

"There are many who oppose this wedding," she said, sliding out of his lap and standing up, her back turned to him, "and such opposition is causing inner turmoil within the kingdom right under their noses."

"Which means we need a catalyst," Talon said, trying to figure out the pieces to the puzzle, "the disappearance of Luxanna, this is it."

"Bingo dearie, now you're figuring it out," she cocked her head to the side, giving him a little wink, "we must show them we are capable, and so we forge an alliance with those in opposition of the marriage."

"It was only a matter of who we appeal to then, the Lightshields or the Crownguards," he murmured.

LeBlanc slyly smiled, her face full of mischief and eyes wide with excitement. She leaned in close to him, inches apart as she smirked. The woman glanced to the scroll in his hands, and then back to him, never saying a word. There was a brief silence as she waited for a reply, anticipating, waiting. The royal decree of Noxus was given, and now it was all left to him to answer it's call.

There were still many things shrouded in mystery, many things that he did not quite understand, but despite knowing little of the full details, it was nonetheless a plan the three highest ranking members of the Noxian council had agreed to. They never acted out without reason, and to potentially wage a full-on assault with the empire was lunacy. That was, however, under normal circumstances. The wedding and the seemingly truce between the families changed the playing field entirely.

A part of him was still holding back, not wanting to return to this dangerous game of cat and mouse, the fly trapped in the spider's web. Politics was always the same, and the scheme of lies always entangled the unsuspecting, which he had managed to cut away long ago. He feared what would happened if he were to return, were to agree to the plan. Would he be consumed again; would he be unable to escape and taste the wells of freedom once more?

"Talon," her eyes narrowed, sensing his thoughts, "the empire has grown too strong, and if we allow it to grow any more then no one can stop it. This false pretense of justice and freedom are only given to those blindly in bondage to the empire. Noxus will soon be a target of their conquest if we do not act now."

She was right, he knew. Demacia had conquered lands to the east and South, looking towards other regions next. It was the claim of liberation, but their hands did not extend the keys to freedom, but the chains which kept them bound to the Demacian will. Noxus would fall, no doubt, and the result would be catastrophic. The homophobic empire would hunt the Noxian people out of fear, murdering them in their sleep. Something similar to a tragedy that happened years ago.

"Let's say I agree to this plan," he said, clutching the papers in his hand, "Do you think it will work?"

"Like a game of poker Noxius is gambling," she responded, pointing to the documents, "and this here we believe is the winning hand."

"I'll do it," Talon sighed, knowing there would come a day he may regret the decision, "Noxius will not fall, not to the empire."

Leblanc grinned, amused by the turn of events, "do not disappoint, otherwise, there will be none left alive to disappoint."


	3. The Awaited Return

Author's Note: IMPORTANT IMPORTANT IMPORTANT! Hey so for everyone who had previously been up to date with my story, I need you all to do me a favor. I am changing up the plotline of the story, and taking a different turn instead of the one I had originally planned. In doing so, I changed up chapter 2, so if you had read the original version of it, please go back to chapter 2 and go about halfway down and see what I did. Then come back to chapter 3! I find this change of plot to be more enjoyable to write and also hopefully more fun for the readers to write. Sorry for the confusion, and as always, tell me what you think and feedback would be greatly appreciated.

* * *

The sun slowly rose, peaking through the vast, luscious green mountains and shining through her crystalline clear window. The rays were warm on her soft, smooth skin, a sensation that felt welcoming and set her body ablaze with life. She couldn't help but roll over, letting the rays wash over her face. The soft, cozy blanket slowly tossed to the side in favor of the friendly sun, her body feeling rejuvenated and elevated.

For a while she laid in bed, simply staring out the window as she watched the sun slowly rise, watching as the vast turquoise sky turned from a bright pink to a peachy orange color. It took her a good while before she mustered the will power to roll out of bed, making her way to the kitchen in the next room over, nearly tripping on the plethora of clothes scattered about. The white marble floor was ice cold to her barren feet, sending shivers down her spine as she walked, making her regret coming out of bed.

She stopped in front of a light brown cherry wood cabinet, opening it to grab a small iron pot and filled it halfway with water. Next, she reached for the knob on the oven, watching as blue flames ignited from the stove. The tea bags were by three green containers filled with sugar, salt, and flour on the counter, which she happily plucked two and placed them in the now boiling water and patiently waited.

After a few minutes passed, she poured the steaming pot of tea into a clear pitcher, filling it to the brim with water and scooping a few cups of sugar, mixing it all together. She poured herself a glass and took her cup to the table where she was sitting last night, continuing to watch the sun slowly rise. The sky was a beautiful combination of pink and orange, the morning still young.

She set the tea down on the table for a moment, quickly taking notice of yesterday's newspaper. The headlines had been the same for days, the focus all on one thing; the engagement. This one in particular was especially daunting, talking about the prince's long return from his campaign in the east. There had been much speculating going on about when the two would officially meet, and speculation about how the two families would handle the tension.

The paparazzi was an absolute mess these days, like news starved vultures that desperately needed to milk the wedding like it was some sort of cow. What bothered her the most was not all this talk about the engagement, but the poor choice in pictures. They just had to choose ones that made her look bad or made her look like some skimpy fat cow in a dress. Next thing you know they will catch her mooing or clucking like a chicken.

She didn't try to let this bother her though, deciding instead to enjoy this calming morning. It had been the first morning in a long while that she was able to wake up so peacefully, especially recently. There had been a lot that went on due to the engagement, everyone flocking in to get her ready and presentable. The royal duties were also still there for her to do every morning, a lot of greeting and a lot of pretending to care, which she excelled at very well.

Still, the news about the prince had proved to become irksome, spoiling her jolly mood. The kingdom had been in a constant uproar about his return after a year away. Normally it would have been the Lightshields making a ruckus, while the Crownguard plotted in the shadows about what this means for them. This time, however, all eyes were toward her. She needed to be perfect, the sweet princess awaiting the charming prince.

It was all due to the fear, the fear about how Jarvan would react. He had sent a letter to the Lightshields agreeing to the terms before the family had even reached out to them, but there was much speculation about how he would react when he officially saw her. On normal circumstances, the two rarely met, attending to their own royal decrees but never coming together face to face.

While the media speculated their own outcomes, she knew the reality before it would even happen. The poor little prince would fall madly in love with her drop-dead gorgeous looks and do anything to win her affection. If she was lucky, his princely sword will be longer than the javelin he carried around. Then again, maybe his preferred choice of weaponry was to overcompensate for something else, which hopefully wasn't the case at all.

Lux reached for her cup, setting aside the newspaper as she began to sip away at the still piping hot tea. The man she would spend her future with would be coming soon. He would come through the castle doors and they will finally meet face to face. She will exchange rings and vow eternity unto him, and him alone. Through these doors would they come in together, one day, and seal the deal, tying the knot to their loving future.

It was like some fairytale, a dream of some damsel in distress being swept off her feet by the dashing prince charming. Well maybe not a damsel in distress, but still nonetheless a magical moment between the two, so why did she feel so empty. This moment was bound to happen, she knew, mother preparing her for this occasion. After all, royalty was never permitted to love whoever they pleased, no such romanticism was never allowed.

It was for the good of the crownguard family. For the bloodline to prosper. The wellbeing of the crownguard future. A security measure for the family, a backup if all else fails. It was always about how to advance the family, for the family, but solely everyone else in the family that wasn't her. This is how she had grown up, listening to the same reasons, always in preparation to marry someone of their choosing, their selection, but never her own.

A soft knock came from the door, nearly making Lux spill her tea all over the place. She did not have time to answer, the door already pulled ajar as the woman had made her way inside. Her movements were graceful and quiet, her charcoal grey trench coat fluttering behind her as she made her way towards Lux. Beneath her trench coat was a white oxford shirt which was a little too big, loose on her body, while wearing a small black vest with thin white vertical stripes over the oxford. Her emerald eyes fixated on the princess, eyes like a cunning snake hunting its prey.

They did not need to converse for her to already know what the woman had come here for, the reason of the sudden arrival being obvious. It was for preparation, to be ready for the prince's long-awaited arrival when they were to actually meet. Today would be no exception, her royal duties must always be upheld, but the arrival had come earlier than normal, usually waiting until ten to begin.

"Your mother had requested me to escort you to the merchant district to get you a custom fitted dress to wear for the upcoming ball happening in a few days," the woman spoke, voice low and hushed.

"Not even a good morning?" Luxanna pouted, "but having such a cutie so close to my body to keep me safe, I may die from excitement staring at you Vayne."

Lux quickly flashed Vayne a wink, taking great amusement as the woman's eyes quickly widened, almost immedietly averting her eyes to avoid eye contact, burying her face in her hands. Her cheeks were quickly flushed red from embarrassment, not being one to handle such flirtation well. What she did handle well on the other hand though is being an excellent protector, a skilled warrior and knowledgeable of her most dangerous enemies.

Vayne had grew up in nothing, living in a wasteland of corruption, plagued with witches and beasts, pirates and thieves. To survive, she needed to be cunning and selfish, thieving and pillaging in order to see tomorrow. Then came the purge, a land ravaged by the empire, forcing the fiends out. It was there they took in the young girl, sparing her life in service of the kingdom.

Vengeance is what drove her for years, a desire to cleanse the world of the darkness haunting the land. She sought to travel when her service was up, cultivating her knowledge of the realm and its inhabitants. Here, she learned about black magic, the transformation of beasts, and understanding the fundamentals of alchemy. More importantly, she began to understand the darkness of the world. The most fearful enemy, the enemy common within all of us, greed and lust.

This is where she had come back from her travels, offering to pledge loyalty to Demacia once more. After enlisting in the military, her rank quickly escalated, nearly reaching the pinnacle in such a short time. Many were in favor of nominating Vayne to become Luxanna's personal protector, winning the vote nearly unanimously. However, the two started off as natural enemies at first, the woman wanting to hunt evil down, not stand watch in the castle.

Slowly, the two began friends, coming to terms with their differences, with Vayne discovering a new means to combating evil her way. Together, they made quite the team, despite being very opposites in nature.

"A-anyways, we are to go after your meeting with the prince," Vayne stuttered, cheeks still bright red and flustered as she grabbed a hairband to wrap her long, silky black hair into a pigtail.

"The Prince?" Lux raised a curious brow, "I didn't think you told jokes."

"I'm not, he has returned earlier than planned. Surely you have read the news by now?"

Lux simply stared at her blankly, not knowing what to say. Vayne came prepared, taking out today's news and showing it to her, the headline visibly announcing the prince's return. It was expected to happen at around nine in the morning, two hours from now. Naturally, proceeding the announcement were several speculation columns about the meeting between them. The media was having a field day deciding if someone would end up dead afterwards or if little Jarvan and Lux babies were on its way.

"The papers were delivered earlier than normal today to accommodate the enormous occasion," Vayne had murmured, "I'll help you get ready."

"I wouldn't mind having you undress me," she murmured back, getting up out of her seat, "I am going to shower first."

Luxanna walked past the increasingly embarrassed Vayne, making her way quickly to the bathroom, locking the door behind her. The blissful morning had cascaded into chaos, her mood spoiled. There was many things coursing through her mind, many questions which tormented her, yet questions which spurned no answers. Instead, all she could do was submit and get ready to see her fiance.

Once inside the bathroom, she pulled her white tank top over her messy, golden blonde hair, letting her chest be fully bare as she slid down her long grey sweatpants. She let her white, lacy panties drop to the floor, kicking them to the side, out of the way. Completely naked now, her body was engulfed by the cold, nothing left to protect her as she lay defenseless and in the open.

She pulled back the blue colored curtains, reaching for the facet knobs and twisted them, watching as warm water began to fill the green tub. After waiting for a moment for it to fill up, she stepped inside, closing the curtains behind her so no intruder could peak. The immense heat was impactful, making her body quiver in pleasure as she slid down into the tub. The sensation was a thrill, rejuvenating her aching body and revitalizing her mind, helping her to think properly.

There were many thoughts which began to plague her mind, but all of them ran a common theme; the prince. It was coming to reality; the wedding, and the idea of it began to leave her in disarray. For awhile now she had come to terms with the marriage, agreeing to the conditions. Rather, for years she had accepted this would ultimately become of her fate, whether it be Jarvan or another prince.

The fear had never dissipated, the fear of the revelation before her. Acceptance was always easy, easy to come to terms with when it hasn't actually happened yet. However, once she met him, once she laid eyes on him for the first time, it would finally be the reality. The wedding would commence in a matter of months, everything being set in motion, and she was powerless to cast her feelings, tossing them in favor of the family.

Luxanna reached for the coconut butter shampoo, squirting some in her palms as she deeply scrubbed it through her long, silky hair. Water coursed through her hair, trickling down her face and body as it cleansed her hair. She grabbed some of her pomegranate body wash and began to scrub it through her body, getting rid of all the dirt. She felt a lot cleaner, and also a lot more alive now, ready to tackle the day.

She let out a large sigh of frustration, splashing the water around in annoyance. Her fate had been sealed already, and nothing was going to change that. She must look to the positives, like perhaps the prince being a nice, charming man. Maybe he would be a gentle guy, compassionate and loving to her. Maybe he would be a skilled warrior who knew how to wield his javelin, or hopefully just have a big javelin. A big javelin would honestly do, just not a dagger.

Positivity was offering her no solace, the emptiness still left to shackle her mind. The family would be prosperous, but what would become of her caged fate? The harmonious luxury known as freedom was undeserving of the daughter whose birth was paved to greatness. To dictate the lives of the lesser, to control the will of others, she must also offer her will to those who placed her here. To rule within the confines of stoned walls with clipped wings, she possessed little desire of, but a desire she must possess.

Time was running short, she knew, hesitantly getting up as she was quickly greeted by the cold air, the warmth the water offered dripping back down into the tub. She grabbed the two cotton white bath towels hanging by the bar railing on the wall, covering up her barren body and wrapping the other around her soaked hair to dry. Vayne would be waiting still, probably impatiently tapping away pacing back and forth, especially as time was surely catching up to them, but she did not leave just immediately yet.

Instead, she wiped the fog from the mirror from which the steam had left, taking quick notice of a pair of large, vibrant sky-blue eyes staring back at her. Her skin was a fair silky pale white, cheeks flushed red offering a beautiful contrasting complexion. She brought up both her hands, watching as the mirror obediently mimicked her actions. Then, she lightly slapped her face from both sides at the same time, never averting her gaze from her reflection.

"I am a big noodle now," Luxanna told herself, a desperate attempt to boost her confidence, "big noodles are positive noodles."

She reached for the brass doorknob, her confidence regained. As soon as she grabbed the knob though, her confidence was gone in the blink of an eye.

"I'm not a big noodle, I'm a wimpy noodle," she squeaked to herself, "No no no, you are Luxanna Crownguard, big noodle who will marry an even bigger noodle and make small noodlets. This isn't even the scariest thing I have to face."

She reached for the door knob again, confidence restored. She slowly began to twist it opened, but then stopped.

"Come on Luxanna, stop being an angsty noodle already and push open the door," she pleaded with herself, making a last-ditch attempt at the door. Before she could even touch the knob again; however, the door had slowly swung open. Standing behind it was Vayne, arms crossed with a look of mild irritation and concern for her friend.

"So," Vayne's voice quickly trailed off, not fully knowing how to respond back, "can you become a big noodle a little faster for me now?"

"For you, my noodle is always big," Lux blurted out from habit, immediately regretting what she had said and becoming even more flustered than she already had been.

They both had awkwardly stared at each other in silence, clearly both overwhelmed with embarrassment. It was already bad enough that Vayne had caught her talking to herself, but also caught calling herself a noodle of all things. The final thing she said was just icing on the cake, even worse being out of habit too. Teasing Vayne was absolutely a blessing on this planet, but she was too embarrassed for something like this.

Lux hung her head low in shame as she walked out of the bathroom, passing Vayne as she made her way to the bedroom, stepping on a small pedestal laid out in a spot surrounded by three mirrors on all angles. It had not taken Vayne long to follow, her emerald eyes narrowing as she searched through the closet for a presentable dress to wear.

Those eyes she could recognize anywhere, this being her in the zone. Nothing else mattered, nothing else existed savor the task at hand. The woman who was easily teasable became an impenetrable steel wall devoid of all emotion in this state.

A moment had passed before Vayne had pulled out a small white dress in satisfaction, walking over to Luxanna with the outfit clutched firmly in her arms. Lux slowly unwrapped the towel that had covered her body, fully allowing herself to be exposed in the open to change.

"Don't worry," she muttered to herself, "you won't find a big noodle down there."

The woman paid no heed to her as Lux proceeded to lift her legs, letting the woman scoot the dress underneath her body. Then, she pulled up, the silky fabric gracing her as it was slid up her body, leaving only two small straps at the top to support the dress from falling. From the neck to the top portion of her breast, skin was left showing, the bottom portion down safely tucked away.

"Do you think I will become a kind ruler?" she found herself saying, gazing at the reflection in the mirror.

"Of course," Vayne responded, not even taking a moment to ponder the question, pushing Lux's small, frail hands in a bracelet encompassed by seven white roses, "the people already adore you."

"I guess I am just afraid," Lux murmured, "the conflict among families has raged for centuries, and now I am the fan to sunder the flames, but I'm afraid. Will the winds of change blow back the flames, and with it, me?"

"Perceive as a queen and thus you become, fall to the deception and you become the illusion of your own fear," Vayne murmured, working on the final pieces.

Luxanna didn't say a word as the woman attached a set of matching bows to the side of her hips to be left dangling. She did a small spin, watching as it twirled around with her. The silky material canvassed her body perfectly, highlighting her sexy hourglass figure. The Prince was sure to die in excitement if he saw her in this. Hopefully he would be squirming in his seat unable to just stop thinking of her.

"Big noodles have even bigger hearts," Vayne said, nodding contently to herself as she examined her up and down.

"S-Shut up," Lux got all flustered, the embarrassment from earlier creeping back in, "but thank you. I needed that. I'm just a little angsty today."

Ever since the marriage proposal had happened, she was left on edge and afraid. An unsettling nightmare had grasped her, a fear that she may become merely a toy of the Lightshield's, or a pawn for the Crownguard's to use. She was terrified that this could change her, perhaps for the worse, making her the enemy of what she despises most. Now, suddenly she had to confront all the fears, and hope for the best she could control them, rather then let them control her.

"Positive noodle, positive noodle, positive noodle," Lux said to herself, slapping herself on the cheeks. Vayne held back a smirk, about to make a comment when she stopped dead in her tracks. It had come.

Ever so softly, distant echoes that reverberated through the entire kingdom. Then it slowly grew louder, the applause and cheers erupting from beyond the castle walls. First from the outer level they heard it, but it was creeping its way closer. Vayne ran to the balcony to check, but Luxanna didn't need to see it to know. Jarvan had just came home, and his next destination would be here to see her. He had come back to claim his bride.

"It's the prince," Vayne murmured, closing the balcony doors to shut out the cheers as best as possible, but the noise never ceased its rupturing excitement, "we must finish quickly."

Luxanna nodded, standing still as the woman began to fix her hair, wrapping her long, silky honey hair in a nice, tight bun, tying it together with a small string that had a singular white rose on it. She closed her eyes as she let the woman apply makeup, nothing extraordinary or over the top, just something simple like lipstick and mascara.

"Are you ready?" Vayne said, finishing up the final details.

"I have to be," Lux replied, lowering her head for the woman to put a sapphire necklace on, zipping up the dress from behind, "I grew up for this moment, and now it's time to fulfill my duty."

"It's just dinner between the families for now," Vayne said softly. For a moment she thought she could hear a hint of concern, a fear, but the woman continued, "I don't know what devious schemes they are plotting, but you are a beautiful woman inside and out. You won't be consumed by their game, so make it yours and show them what a true heir to the Crownguard name is capable of."

Lux nodded, flashing a weary smile as she proceeded to the door, Vayne walking side by side to escort her safely. Once they made it to the dining room, she knew, her friend would have to sit outside and patrol, no guards allowed to be inside with them. The encounter would be discreet, away from the pryful eyes of the media and the nobility. Only the Lightshields and Crownguards would leave knowing the details. She would be entirely alone, alone with her future husband.

They stopped in a large empty room savor for the angelic paintings and sculptures of kings of yore and statues of knights lining the wall. Before them was two oak wooden doors which towered over the room, the main entrance into the castle. Here is where he would come through, the chanting already at its peak. In minutes he would come strolling through, and she would have to be ready.

"Lux," Vayne said, grabbing both her hands in her own, "I don't care how big the noodle is. If I see you having little baby noodles I will kill you both".

"You're no fun," Lux pouted, "don't worry, I think you're way cuter than the prince."

"Better be," Vayne muttered, "not just any man can taint my sweet little princess."

"Well, aren't you the kinky one," Lux smirked. Vayne face flushed red, about to retaliate when the doors began to creep open.

There he stood, prince Jarvan IV, heir to the Lightshield dynasty. His golden yellow armor shone brightly within the sun's radiant gleam, his crystalline smile even more bright as he merrily waved to the flocks of citizens who came to see him. By his side were two royal guards, clad in red and gold armor, knights who probably ventured through the depths of the prince's journey with him. Jarvan let out a hearty laugh, taking great amusement in the conversation he was having with one of them.

Behind the prince was five of the highest-ranking nobles of the Lightshield family, members of the council of ten. They had probably ridden out from the castle this morning, opting to meet the prince by the kingdom's border. No one else came from the family, no one needing to come either, so they remained in their homes in the western territory. The same could be said of her family, opting to stay in their eastern territory rather than coming to the heart of the empire, where the king and the council of ten elected to stay.

Due to this separation, the families hardly ever saw each other, aside from major meetings that were always held within the confines of the capital. Otherwise, each family stayed within their region, no point in traveling to see one another. Luxanna was permitted to leave a few weeks ago to prepare for Jarvan's upcoming arrival, having to stay here until the wedding had finally ended. From there, she did not know where she would be traveling next, or if she would need to move.

Lux watched as the prince ran a hand through his short, milky brown hair, their eyes momentarily locking together for just a moment. Her face grew red as she quickly glanced away, but the man had never looked away, keeping his hazel eyes directly on her as he strolled across the white, marble covered floor.

The man had paid little attention to the media's constant craze, of which suddenly grew silent with cameras at the ready as the prince lifted up her right hand, bringing it close to his lips as he kissed it. The media became a frenzy of excitement, flashing pictures left and right. Even Vayne, who was normally cold and distant, seemed to raise a curious eyebrow, trying her best to hide the irritation on her face as she saw the kiss.

They both knew of the formalities, no one able to the blame the prince, but Vayne's jealously was absolutely adorable.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Luxanna Crownguard," he said, letting go of her hand, "your beauty exceeds the rumors."

"Naturally," Lux perked up at the compliment, doing her best to put her training to good use, "and you have grown into quite the fine-looking young man since the last time we met. I hope you have had a wonderful trip coming back home."

The prince grinned, making her want to just melt in his arms, "coming home to you is something I could get used to."

They could hear footsteps coming down the stairs behind them, the crowd pointing as the media flocked around like wild geese, focusing their attention to the Crownguards who came to greet them. Five were present, three male and two females, all among the king's council.

"Let us head to dinner, shall we?" he leaned his head down a little to get closer to hers, his smile never fading.

"We shall," Lux returned the smile, "we have plenty of guards, so can you work to safely disperse the citizens from the parameters Vayne?"

Vayne nodded, but not before flashing a dozen hand signals to her as if trying to say, "you better not do anything with the prince just because I am not there." Lux simply returned a wink in response, grinning as she saw Vayne pout in annoyance.

The prince and princess walked side by side together, the two families behind them intermingling together leaving the young ones alone. They made their way down the long, narrow hall, each step drawing them to the enchanting aroma of food which plagued their nostrils. The pungent only grew stronger, enticing the hungry dwellers to dine upon its succulent scent, begging to be satisfied.

"You must be quite famished," Luxanna found herself saying, "coming back from such a long trip and all."

Jarvan smiled at her as he responded, "living off roasted deer and duck, with my cooking, it was quite the drag. Unless of course you enjoyed burnt meat."

Lux laughed, finding that her fear had suddenly diminished as she was no longer in a mass panic like she was earlier this morning. She had been afraid the man would be cold hearted, that he would completely despise her and be absolutely boring. That perhaps he would torment her or do far more sinister things.

Instead, the prince had seemed to be a very kind and compassionate individual. He had handled the media with relative ease while also handling the citizens, who seemed to absolutely adore him rather quickly. Even the Crownguards didn't seem to dislike him either, which is saying a lot because they normally hated everything. More importantly, he did not seem boring at all and was actually incredibly sexy, which was a definite plus in her book.

Quickly, Luxanna's stomach began to growl in anticipation, hungering to be filled up. It would not take much longer, she knew, as the two stopped outside two small doors which would lead into the dining area. Two guards of the king's personal army greeted them at the entrance, opening the door for them to enter as they left to go stand watch and patrol. None were permitted to enter except for the royal families.

They were immediately greeted by a wide array of dishes, many of which were an enormous selection of meats, vegetables such as salads and cucumber, and her favorite, the assortments of sweets and desserts. It did not take everyone long to get settled in, the Crownguard filling all the seats to the right of the table while the Lightshield sat on the opposite end. Luckily, Jarvan had sat across from her, so she would at least be close to someone her own age rather than some grumpy old noble

No one sat to her right as that is where the table had ended, but of course mother had sat to the left of her. They needn't say a word to understand each other.

Cynthia Crownguard, a naturally cold-hearted woman who did not tolerate such tomfoolery. Her hair matched her heart, an icy white blue, and eyes of chilling sapphire. She still had fair skin despite her age of forty-two, but still retained the attitude of one. Mother had merely laughed at a comment from the opposing family, but she did not hesitate to flash Lux a sharp glare as well, eyes like sharp icicles slicing her sides, her eyes saying it all.

Remember to be graceful, to be enchanting and elegant, obedient but never submissive, to trust no one, or to simplify, "don't mess this up."

Lux did not need to hear mother persecute her, to listen to her divine judgement on her actions. She was a princess, and more importantly, the potential heiress to the throne. Messing up was not allowed. Besides, she was quite excellent when it came to charming people. After all, having these drop-dead gorgeous looks did have its merits every now and then.

"So tell me," a member of the Lightshield family had spoken, "how was the campaign in the south?"

"Mostly a success," Jarvan had responded in between bites of his steak, "Piltover is willing to pledge their allegiance to the empire, and Shurima has promised me an audience with their emperor in the near future, most likely seeking a trade agreement."

"Probably want us to reduce tariffs on imported goods," someone had chimed in, "and what of Zaun and Bilgewater?"

"Bilgewater wants tariffs nullified for all exported goods, and wants two ports in Ionia, and the canal that surged through Shurima," the prince answered, "Zaun refused my invitation and does not wish to talk."

Lux merrily dug into her pork chop, contently listening in on the conversation. She was quite well versed in global politics and economics, fully understanding what they were talking about. Piltover's allegiance was no surprise to anyone, more than likely an exchange between the two. The nation's technology would prove pivotal for war, and they would probably be given a large sum for such weaponry and money for research expenditure. While also the promise of protection from the empire, the nation would most likely expand Demacia's military tech arsenal.

Shurima was a large wasteland of sand, meaning they needed a lot to import and needed cost to be reduced, whereas they were bountiful in specific materials that could only be harvested there due to the harsh climate proving optimal. Not only this, but the canal that coursed through the nation would expand the empire's reach of the seas into the south.

Bilgewater was the reversal of Shurima, its main profits deriving in exports of goods produced and imported little. Aside from being the largest industry in fishing, its naval command of the seas was overwhelming. Demacia more than likely sought to expand their fleets and prowess in the ocean waters. Zaun was the ultimate wildcard, the empire hoping to obtain their knowledge in chemicals and alchemy, more specifically chemical warfare.

"What of Noxus," someone from the Lightshield family had asked, "have you managed to seek an audience with the high general?"

For a moment Lux thought she saw Jarvan take an unusually long pause in between bites, his eyes narrowing for a second, but only for a second.

"No, I've been too busy with the other nations so I have had little time," he responded, his voice low and harsh, "but is seeking an allegiance with Noxus really wise? Why waste time there when we should first focus on Bilgewater and Shurima."

"They are growing at an alarming rate under the new high general. If they see us plotting with another nations, they may grow fearful and seek to our enemies in other countries," the man had responded.

"Which is why we must expand our ports and gain the naval advantage of the seas, so our enemies cannot traverse through our lands," Jarvan retaliated.

"But the current problem is we are unable to offer up our ports in Ionia, lest we start a war. Furthermore, we cannot promise the canal in Shurima when we have yet to acquire it. Besides, the seas hardly mean anything when we will have to expend resources to fight the Noxian fleet on land," Lux had decided to chime in now, offering a voice on the matter, "If we align with Noxus now, we can seek to obtain the canal that courses through the lands north of there to offer to Bilgewater. Shurima will surely join after in fear of two mighty kingdom's from both sides of them. Also, our enemies would have to get through Noxus first, crushing their forces before they reach ours, weakening them."

"My my, aren't you quite the intelligent one," a Lightshield woman had spoken, "Jarvan could learn a thing or two from you."

"Thank you," Luxanna smiled, noticing mother sighing in relief, "I'm sure Jarvan is quite well versed in such matters as well."

The rest of the evening was relatively quiet, no one hardly talking aside from idle chatter among one another. The meeting was mostly just a reunion for the two tributes anyways, to meet each other before the wedding. However, Luxanna couldn't help but feel Jarvan was a little off, somewhat distant now. Had she said something to upset him, or was he feeling tired from his long venture home?

Time continued to linger on, everyone finishing up their meals when one of the knights patrolling the door had stumbled inside, explaining that the king had summoned the ten to his chambers. Naturally, everyone had gotten up, mother giving her a sharp glare before leaving, as if to say behave, leaving Luxanna and Jarvan all alone together now.

"So," Lux said, becoming suddenly flustered, "wh-"

"I'm sorry, I'm a little tired from my trip home," he said, interrupting her mid-sentence, "do you mind if we talk later? I want to rest for a little bit."

"Oh, okay," she responded, flashing him a bright smile, "get some rest then."

Luxanna watched as the man got up from his seat, strolling out the door and into the hall. A numerous pool of citizens had begun to crowd him, wanting to see the long-awaited prince. Even in his tired state, he offered many warm-hearted smiles and was filled with laughter as he greeted everyone while still trying desperately to make it to his room. All her fears about the wedding was were, and suddenly she grew restless. This man, she would spend an eternity with him, and for once she was excited for it.


End file.
